When transmitting video in simulcast (e.g., where multiple versions of the same video stream are sent to a video conferencing server for distribution to clients) there is a need to decide what versions of the video to encode. Such a decision should be made with the receiving end-points in mind and also by taking into account the quality of the link between the sender and the conferencing server.